1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an easy-to-assemble, easy-to-break down boltless shelving system which, when assembled, includes a sturdy rack on which to store books, files, decorative items, and the like. The boltless shelving system has unique corner posts to which back and side panels are removably attached to permit the rack to be quickly and easily enclosed on any number of sides.
2. Background Art
Shelving systems are known by which metal racks are created on which a variety of articles can be placed for storage and/or display. The typical shelving system includes a set of four corner posts which stand vertically upright. Shelf support braces are connected horizontally between adjacent pairs of corner posts. The shelf support braces surround the rack so that flat shelves can be laid thereon.
Referring in this regard to FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawings, a conventional corner post 1 is shown of the kind used with the typical shelving system. The corner post 1 has a pair of continuously flat faces 3 and 5 that are aligned perpendicular to one another. A first plurality of keyholes 7 are formed through a first of the pair of faces 3 of the post 1, and a second plurality of keyholes 9 are formed through the second face 5. The keyholes are dimensioned to receive and capture respective rivet heads (not shown) which project from opposite ends of each shelf support brace (also not shown) to enable the shelf support brace to be connected between a pair of the upstanding corner posts 1. A metal rack that is assembled by means of the upstanding corner post 1 of FIGS. 1 and 2 includes a total of four of such corner posts and at least four shelf support braces that are coupled to adjacent pairs of corner posts so as to extend horizontally therebetween. The interconnection of the shelf support braces to the corner posts 1 creates an open, free-standing rack having one or more flat shelves spaced one above the other.
Once it has been created, it may be desirable to enclose the open rack on three sides with back and/or side panels. Such an enclosure is usually formed by mounting dense fiberboard panels, or the like, against the rack. The foregoing is often accomplished by first drilling bolt holes in the panels and then bolting the panels to the back and sides of the rack. This technique of enclosure is time-consuming, requires the use of tools and bolts, and complicates the overall assembly process. What would therefore be desirable is a boltless shelving system which includes an open rack that can be quickly and easily assembled and enclosed on three sides by back and side panels without having to use tools and bolts and without the complexity associated with the assembly and enclosure of a typical shelving system.